Another side of him
by louvreangel
Summary: After everything happened with Klaus, after everything ended, will Bonnie and Damon see each other again? Or are they gonna get closer?.. Written about Show Bamon -COMPLETE
1. Another side of him

_**First of all, as we all know, I do not own ANYTHING about the show or the books. I wrote this fanfiction with the characters from the show, not the books. There is no connection between this fanfiction and the books, it is all my imagination and all my fiction. English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes.**_

Everything was over. Finally, everything that happened with Klaus, every single war they involved, the wounds they took were all over. They were all tired and injured. But it was worth it. With the help of Elijah, they were able to kill Klaus and rescue Elena.  
Katherine was dead too. She could not make it in the tume. First she got crazy, then tried to break the walls and when she understood that she was not able to do anything, she just sat there and waited for her death. A few weeks after, her whole body rotted, blood came out of her nose and eyes, and then she died just like that.

Stefan was in Elena's bedroom. She was looking at herself on the mirror. She was sad because of the big cut on her leg but she was happy at the same time for being alive and for being with Stefan.  
They sat on the bed, kissed each other passionately.  
"I'm so happy that it is finally over." said Elena with a low voice.  
"Me too." agreed Stefan and hugged her tightly like he was her shield.

Damon was at home. He was sitting couch in the dining-room, a low light was filling the room. He was drinking blood with a smile on his face because of the victory they gained against Klaus.

Caroline and Tyler were at the Grill. They just wanted to forget everything that happened and have fun. Now Tyler knew that the Salvatore's were vampires too. He kinda felt betrayed at first when he found out, but then he decided to talk to Caroline. It wasn't something that their relationship could not handle.

Bonnie woke up in a bedroom which she wasn't familiar with. She was just about to get up when a guy appeared in front of the bed. She was going to scream but then she saw who the guy was.  
Her eyes opened wide. "Damon?"  
"Morning, witch." he said with his usual, sarcastic happy voice.  
"Why am I here?" she asked. She was confused.  
"You don't remember?"  
"No." she said.  
"Well, you did the spell correctly but then you collapsed and blood came out of your nose. And because I was not invited to your house, I had to bring you here." He explained.  
She had an headache and she was still confused because she could not remember any of these. "Where's Elena? Is she okay?"  
"Stefan and Elena are at Elena's house. They are both good don't worry." answered Damon.  
"Caroline? Tyler?"  
"They're at the Grill. Stop worrying about them, worry about yourself witch."  
"They are my friends." she said angrily.  
"Am I not your friend? You didn't ask how I was." said Damon, with an arrogant smile.  
"Okay. How are you Damon? But, wait, I don't remember you asking me if I am either."  
"Hey, I'm the one who saved you back there! I brought you here and, who is here now looking after you is me again." he seemed to get angry.  
"Well..." she rolled her eyes. "Thanks for that."  
"Don't faint like that again, okay? You scared the hell out of me little witch."  
She suddenly was irritated by the word 'witch'. "Why the hell do you call me 'witch' all the time? I have a name Damon!"  
Damon was shocked. She was yelling at him for the first time. Yes, they fought&argued so many times, but they never shouted at each other. Well, I don't count her trying to kill him...  
Damon smiled like a devil. "Well, that's my choice what to call you... _little witch_."  
She narrowed her eyes. Because of him, she almost forgot her name. In the last few weeks, they spent a lot of time together and everytime, him calling her a witch had never irritated her since now.  
"Whatever." She wanted to go home. She wasn't enjoying being with him. She felt totally uncomfortable.  
As if Damon wasn't there, Bonnie passed him and went out of the bedroom. She was going downstairs with a big hurry because she was afraid to be caught by Damon.  
Bonnie passed the hall and reached the door. Just as she opened, someone's hand closed the door fiercely. She turned around and faced Damon. He had a strange look in his eyes. His lips were in a thin line and he was grinding his teeth together.  
"You can't just shout at me and go, witch."  
"What? Why not? It irritates me, you calling me a witch all the time. I have a name Damon, learn how to use it."  
Damon rolled his eyes. "Is that the only thing that irritates you?"  
"No," she said. "Everything about you irritates me. You're a selfish, stubborn, blood crazed, manipulating bastard." She was finally blurting out everything she wanted to say to him since the day they met. She felt good about it but also a little afraid of his reaction.  
"Ouch. That hurt, witch." His sarcastic voice was typical. Then he laughed. His laughter was so sweet that you couldn't help but smile at his sweetness. Bonnie had never looked at Damon like this before. She never bothered to see this side of him. It was nice and different.

He suddenly saw the expression on her face and his laughter vanished into thin air. "What?" he asked coldly. He was trying to understand what she was thinking. But the way she was looking at him was somehow different. Her hazel eyes were shining and it wasn't because of the light. Damon, for the first time, was looking at her as she was a grown up, logical, independent, beautiful _woman_. He noticed her long, curled brunette hair falling down from her shoulders. Her lips were red, thick and seemed soft. She was marvelous and he couldn't get his eyes off her.  
"Nothing." she answered after a few minutes which seemed to be hours to her. Now her face was surprised by the look in his eyes and she tried to avoid his looks.  
"Thanks for everything, bye." she said and opened the door fiercely. When she was out of the house, she felt better. The tension between was gone and the cold hair was helping her to get herself together. She quickly called Jeremy. "Jeremy, please come and pick me up." she said with a frightened voice. He said he'd be there in a minute. She was afraid of Damon, getting out of the house, dragging her back in and pick a fight. But he didn't do such thing. He just sat on the couch, kept drinking the blood that was left in the glass. He was not going to be confused just because of a little witch.

When Jeremy came, she immediately got into the car and wished to go home as quick as possible. Jeremy asked her a billion of question but she kept quiet. She looked out the window and watched the people on the street. She was not going to be confused just because of a stupid vampire. Or, was she?

_**As I said on the above, comments are totally appreciated! (:**__**  
**__**Thanks a lot for reading. (:**_


	2. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything neither about the show, nor the books.**

**A/N: English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes.**

Her thoughts were a total mess. She tried a lot not to think about it but his face kept popping up in her mind whenever she closed her eyes. His shiny, sky blue eyes were focused on her hazel eyes, looking so strange that she couldn't understand why. She wanted to forget about it. Just forget… He wasn't someone who she cared about. To her, he was just 'Stefan's troublesome brother' who she always refused to be near.

Somehow, that monster she knew a year ago, was someone way different now. He was now caring, protective, sensitive, he was almost everything Bonnie wanted in a man. She saw him changing with her own eyes.

"No, no, no!" Bonnie thought to herself. How could she think of Damon this way? It was wrong, it was dangerous, but at the same time it was… exciting.

As she was being dragged away by her thoughts the phone rang. "Hello Elena" she said.

"Bonnie. Can you come to my house? I need your help."

What was wrong with him? He couldn't give a meaning to everything that was happening. Damon was still sitting on the couch, watching the flames fade away in the fireplace and thinking about… well, Bonnie. Suddenly a disturbing ring interrupted his thoughts.

"Thank God!" he said to himself while he was reaching out for the phone.

"Hello little bro." He said.

"Damon, where are you?" asked Stefan. His voice sounded anxious.

Damon rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"I need you to come to Elena's. We have a situation here."

"What is it?"

"Elijah" was all Stefan said and it was all Damon needed to hear.

"I'll be right there…"

"They're coming for us." Said Elijah. He looked so uncomfortable. "All the vampires who had been serving for Klaus are now after us. I never knew that there were others. He must have hid them for anything dangerous. So now, we have to be prepared."

Damon and Stefan shared a look. Just as they started discussing the situation, Caroline and Bonnie entered the room. Damon's eyes locked with Bonnie's. After a few seconds she tried to look away but she just couldn't.

"Okay. So what's the plan?" asked Caroline, breaking the weird silence. Bonnie finally managed to look away.

"There's no plan yet. But there will be. For now," Elijah's eyes turned to Stefan's "I can only suggest you to get away with Elena so that no one can find you here. That way we can buy ourselves some time to find them and trap them."

"Okay. So me and Elena will get away from here, what's the plan for the rest of you?" asked Stefan calmly.

"I suggest Caroline should stay with Tyler. I want them to keep an eye out for everything and contact me if anything important happens." Answered Elijah.

Caroline nodded. "I'll let Tyler know."

Elijah smiled. "Great. And…" Elijah's eyes searched for Jeremy. "…where's Jeremy?"

"He's out with Tyler and Matt. They're at the Grill." Answered Elena.

"Well, he's going to stay at home—"

"No way!" Elena interrupted Elijah angrily. "He's not going to stay here. What if they come and find him?"

"Well, of course he is not going to stay _alone_. Damon and Bonnie are staying with him."

"We're what?" Bonnie and Damon said at the same time.

All heads in the room turned to them.

"I'm not staying here with this witch. I've got better things to do." Damon objected.

"What can you possibly have to do that is more important than the situation?" Stefan snapped.

Damon's mouth opened to give a clever answer but he didn't have one. "Uh… I'm sure there's something."

"Fine. I'll stay with Jeremy." Said Bonnie.

"How on earth is a little witch going to protect a sixteen-year-old kid?" asked Damon sarcasticly while shooting a look at Bonnie.

"I'd rather be protected by a _little witch_ than a psychotic, blood crazed _vampire_ like yourself Damon." Said Jeremy sarcasticly as he entered the room. Bonnie couldn't help but smile.

"Damon, you're staying with Bonnie and Jeremy, end of the discussion." Interrupted Elijah impatiently.

Damon rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He had to accept unwillingly.

"So, it is set. We'll be in touch." Said Elijah and left. All of them looked at each other for one last time and seperated.

Caroline was with Tyler, telling him the plan. He agreed and stayed at home with Caroline. They were sometimes playing cards, sometimes watching TV, sometimes talking, but their eyes and ears were always open for anything strange or dangerous.

Stefan and Elena were out of town, going secretly. They didn't tell anyone where they were going in case their leaving was heard by Klaus' men.

Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy were at Elena's house. They were watching a stupid movie on TV. I mean, they were _pretending_ to be watching it. Damon was sitting between Jeremy and Bonnie, which made Jeremy angry enough to act so bitchy.

"Change the channel Jeremy." Damon ordered.

Jeremy's eyes locked with his. "You do that. I'm out of here." He said angrily and left the room. Bonnie gave Damon a devilish look before going after Jeremy.

"Wait, Jeremy! Where are you going?" asked Bonnie.

Jeremy stopped at the hall and turned around. When he saw her anxious face, he forgot everything. He didn't mean to make her nervous or upset. He was in their responsibility—which he wasn't really happy with but staying with them was the best and the only option. At least it meant that he could stay with Bonnie for a while.

He smiled and went closer to her. She was releaved.

"Dont't worry Bonnie, I'm just going upstairs." He said. Being close to her was making his whole mind a mess. Her smooth lips, shiny hazel eyes and her slim body was distracting him, puzzling all of this thoughts and feelings. "You can come with me, if you want." He didn't believe that he seriously said that. It shocked himself as much as it shocked Bonnie.

"Well, Jeremy, look—" Just as she was going to tell him that it was not right, that he should gave up on her, someone's sarcastic and annoying voice interrupted her.

"We're here for a mission, if you guys remember. Not for lovey-dovey." Said Damon as he was standing in front of the room's door, staring at them. He wasn't smiling and that was something unusual.

"You know what? I'm sick of you Damon." Said Jeremy as he stepped closer to Damon. Bonnie, seeing Damon's expression, stopped Jeremy fiercely.

"Go upstairs Jeremy." She ordered.

"No, Bonnie. I'm sick of him and his behaviour. This can't continue like this." Said Jeremy angrily.

Bonnie saw Damon's eyes and face changing, and knew something bad was about to happen. She stepped between Damon and Jeremy.

"That's enough. Go upstairs Jeremy." She yelled. But he was standing there, staring at Damon as if he was his pray and he was the hunter.

Damon started walking towards him and Jeremy got a stake in his hand, waiting for him to come close enough.

Bonnie had to think of something, fast. She didn't want a fight, espeacially not a fight between a very old vampire and a very brave kid. Jeremy was acting foolishly, trusting himself too much.

Bonnie didn't know what to do. Suddenly she threw herself in front of Damon, putting a hand on his chest, stopping him. He stopped, frozen, looking at Bonnie. He was shocked of her reaction. Even she, herself, was shocked of what she had done. Damon's face slowly lost its angry reaction and started to calm down which made Bonnie feel better. Then she turned around and faced Jeremy.

"For the last time _go upstairs Jeremy_." She said, running out of patience.

"Bonnie. Get out of my way." Jeremy shot back.

She got closer to him and poked him in the chest that made him step back. "Or what? Don't act stupid Jeremy. I don't want fight here." She said and looked at Damon. "Do you understand me? I _don't_ want any fight." She reached out and took the stake from Jeremy.

"Fine. But this is not over." Jeremy said to Damon and went upstairs fiercely.

"It indeed isn't." Damon shot back.

Bonnie looked at Damon, and then at the stake in her hand. "If you do anything wrong, you'll find this stake in your heart." She threatened him and went back to the dining-room.

Damon knew she was just bluffing. Or else she would let Jeremy do it for her. The fact that she just yelled at Jeremy to protect him, made a little smile appear on Damon's face. He went back to the room after her.

Bonnie sat on the couch. She was still angry with them both. "You're acting like a high-school-boy Damon." She said when she saw Damon entering the room.

"So is he. Oh, wait, he _is_ a _high-school-boy_ anyway."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "What are you implying?" she asked with a cold voice.

"I'm not _implying_, witch, I'm _saying_ that you're lovey-dovey with a high-school-boy who is younger than you." He said.

"It's none of your business." The tone of her voice was high and she spoke so harsh that made Damon stare at her with confusion. "Just don't butt in to other's business Damon."

"Do you seriously _like_ him?"

The question was so sudden and the answer wasn't clear for Bonnie. She wasn't expecting this question, espeacially from Damon. And the problem was that she didn't know the answer.

"I… I don' know." She was telling the truth, yet she was playing with her fingers like a guilty child.

"Oh, come on witch! How can't you know the answer?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I don't know!" she yelled with anger and left the room. She didn't know her feelings for Jeremy. She wanted him to be happy. She liked seeing Jeremy smile and she wanted him to live his life and in her opinion he deserved a better life than he was having now. But, was this love? Or something like that? It didn't seem so. And she had still no idea about that question's answer. The only thing that she knew was that there was this freak, manipulative yet so lovely _guy_ who she had been thinking about the whole time.

She stopped before going upstairs and looked behind. Just then she realised that she was actually expecting to find Damon looking at her. And she found him looking at her. When he saw her looking at him, he avoided her looks.

She, again, didn't know what the hell she was doing while calling for him. "Damon!"

He appeared in front of her in a blink of an eye. She had lots of questions in her head. Did she like Jeremy? Why did she feel like looking behind to see Damon? And why on earth did she call him for?

"Missed me already, little witch?" Damon's smirk was so annoying that Bonnie wanted to punch him.

"Don't be ridicilous."

"Then why did you call for me?"

"I…" She was already stammering and it wasn't okay. She had to act normal. "Well I wanted to say…" What was she really going to say? She didn't know that question's answer either, so she said the first thing that came up to her mind. "I wanted to say _good night_."

Damon looked into her eyes for a few seconds that seemed to be hours to Bonnie. Then whispered softly in her ear that made Bonnie feel anxious of his sudden appearence so near her. "Good night, _Bonnie_."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll decide on whether to continue or not by her reviews! =)**


	3. Trouble Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything neither about the show, nor the books.**

**A/N: A friend of mine helped me all along with these chapters and everything, she helped me about my grammar mistakes and gave me her opinions, so I really thank her. &English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes.**

She was running so fast, because she had to hide. But the road she had been running was always the same. It was like she was never even moving. The only thing she knew was that she had to keep running because something dangerous was going to catch her and kill her.

"_You cannot run forever."_ A voice whispered into her ear, made her run like hell. She was in the woods and could not see where she was going. Tears were falling down on her cheeks and she was begging God to help her, save her.

"Help me!" she screamed. But her voice echoed in the woods and disappeared in the darkness of the sky. That was not going to work. She had to find some other way to get help. She did not even know what she was running from.

As she saw another path in the woods someone's hand grabbed her wrist. She wanted to scream but fear's arms wrapped itself around her body and silenced her.

"Wake up Bonnie!" A familiar voice ripped the sky widely and turned into a scream in Bonnie's ears.

"_This is not over here Bonnie. I'll come again."_ The ghost voice said as she woke up, out of breath.

"Thank God, you're awake!." Said Damon, trying to hide the relief in his voice.

She suddenly threw herself into his arms and hugged him so tight to feel him, to feel safe. Because it was how she felt around him. Safe, yet mostly uncomfortable.

He was shocked and did not know what to do. He wasn't expecting this to happen. He found his voice hardly and spoke. "What's the matter Bonnie?" He was anxious about her which shocked him more. Since when did he care about this witch so much?

She couldn't hold her tears back anymore and started crying. She put her head on his chest and cried until she felt better. He put his arms around her and hugged her back. He never saw her crying so bad. He actually never saw her _crying_. She was always that strong, challenging little witch in his eyes. Something horrible must have scared her in her nightmare, or else she would not cry.

"Bonnie?" Someone's disappointed voice made both of them look at the guy standing at the door. Bonnie quickly sat on the bed straight, staying a little away from Damon.

"Why are you crying Bonnie?" asked Jeremy. His voice was so low that she could barely hear him.

"I had a nightmare Jeremy." she explained it in the shortest way she could.

"Hmm." He could not find his voice to give an answer. Or to comfort her. And why on earth was he going to comfort her? There was someone comforting her already. _"She doesn't need me here."_ He thought to himself and left the room without saying a word. He went to his room and slammed the door harshly. He wanted to throw somethings to the wall, he wanted to break the windows, he just wanted to damage somethings to feel better and to make other things get damaged like his heart. He sat on bed, put on his earphones and started listening to music because it was the only thing he could do for now. The music was so loud, yet it couldn't erase the image he just saw. Bonnie clutching him, the happiness he saw in her eyes, the safety she found in Damon's arms…

"Dammit Jeremy, stop thinking about it! It only damages _you_!" The voice in his head yelled at him. But that voice was so wrong. It wasn't just him who was damaged…

Bonnie felt guilty when she saw that disappointed expression on Jeremy's face. Just as she stood up to go after Jeremy, Damon stopped her by grabbing her arm.

She turned around and faced Damon. "Let go off me Damon." She demanded.

"Don't go after him now. Let him be alone for a few hours." He said.

"He misunderstood everything Damon." Bonnie was aware that hugging Damon was something misunderstandable.

"You can't do anything about it now Bonnie. He won't listen to you. Not now, not when he's angry." Said Damon. But Bonnie still wanted to go after him, tell him that hugging Damon was because she was so afraid of that nightmate, it actually didn't mean anything. But she knew that Damon was right too. Jeremy wouldn't listen her right now.

Bonnie looked in Damon's eyes. There were a few inches between their face and she just realised at that moment how much she wanted to kiss him, find out how soft his lips were as they seemed to be.

He knew how Bonnie felt because he was feeling the same. They were both looking at each other, trying to find the words to describe what has just happened. They hugged and couldn't pretend like it didn't happen. Because it happened and for both of them it felt so good. Though, they denied it in their minds.

While thinking all these stuff, they didn't notice that their faces were getting closer every second. Damon was focused on her lips, wondering how they tasted. And Bonnie was thinking that it was wrong yet it was so exciting that her hands started sweating, her face blushed and her heart was beating so fast. She was sure that he could hear it in his ears like loud music.

"_I'm going to die if this continues."_ She thought to herself.

When their lips touch, a big fever rushed all over her body and she stepped back, trying not to look at him. She could feel her face blushing even more. She was shaking and she wasn't able to do anything about it so she left the room immediately and went to the garden.

Fresh air was good for her because she couldn't breathe. The weather was cold but she didn't feel it, she just wanted to get herself together.

"Gosh, help me." She whispered under her breath. Her Damon-hater-side was screaming at her, telling her that she was in the wrong way. But the other side, which liked him was screaming her loudly to go back to that damn room and finish what she started.

* * *

Damon was still standing in the middle of the room, trying to decide whether he should go after Bonnie or not.

He heard her heartbeats like loud music in his ears, he saw her face blushed and he felt her excitement as if it was him feeling it. Lots of emotions were in the air and he couldn't decide what to do. He was just thinking when he suddenly found himself so close to Bonnie. Faces so close, with an urge of wanting to kiss her… Then he just kissed her. He felt the warmth of her lips for just a second and then she was out of the room.

"What the hell did I just do?" He asked himself under his breath.

_You kissed the little witch_, his mind answered. _But why? _His mind could not give an answer to this question. A year ago he was so badly in love with Elena, now he was kissing her best friend? What the hell was that? Why was he feeling comfortable, safe and warm around her? Why was he always thinking about her? Why was she confusing his mind?

_I've had enough of questions! _He thought and decided to go after Bonnie. He went downstairs and looked for Bonnie. She wasn't in the dining-room and she wasn't in the kitchen either. So he went out and looked for her in the garden. He could smell her vanilla-honey scent but she was no where around. He suddenly panicked. Where was she? How far could she go in like, what, two-three minutes?

He went upstairs and grabbed his phone. The first thing that came up to his mind that maybe she went to Caroline's. Maybe she felt nervous of facing him again so she left. But then why was her car still outside the house?

Caroline opened the phone at the first ring. "What is it Damon?"

"Is Bonnie there?"

There was a silent for a few seconds then she answered. "No."

Damon panicked more. He didn't know where to look for her and he didn't know what to do.

"Where's Bonnie, Damon?" Caroline's voice was so harsh that made him get back to reality.

"I'll be in touch." he said and hung up. Then he called someone else.

"Damon?"

"Hey little bro, is Bonnie with ya?" He tried to use his best tone to hide the concern in his voice.

"No, she's not. How on earth can she be with us Damon? None of you know where we are."

Stefan's answer opened his mind fully. _Shit_. He forgot that. He made the worst goof he could have ever done.

"Where's Bonnie, Damon?"

"Why on earth does everyone ask the same question?" Damon yelled at his brother, feeling guilty of her disappearance.

"You were responsible of her!" Stefan snapped back.

"I don't know where she is! We… I…" He paused, thinking whether he should tell the truth or not. "I… She just went to the garden to get some fresh air and then after a minute, she wasn't there. I called the little Barbie but she said she didn't know where she was either." He decided to tell the truth—well without a few details of course.

"Great job Damon." Stefan snarled and hung up. Just as he hung up, his cell started ringing again. He opened it fiercely.

"What now Damon?"

"I'm not Damon, for sure. But I think I can tell you where Bonnie is." A man's voice, that Stefan wasn't familiar with talked. Just then a scream tore Stefan's ears, and he panicked. He was shocked and he was feeling so pissed off because he could bet on his life that that scream belonged to Bonnie…

**A/N: Please review! :))**


	4. A New Plan has to be Made

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything neither about the show, nor the books.**

**A/N: A friend of mine helped me all along with these chapters and everything, she helped me about my grammar mistakes and gave me her opinions, so I really thank her. &English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes.**

**A/N: I thank everyone who reviewed so far! Your sweet reviews make me write more (: **

A New Plan has to be Made

Fresh air was going to help her get herself together—at least it was what she thought. She was so scared of herself because she realised at that room when Damon kissed her, she actually wanted it. She even wanted more but couldn't dare it.

She took a deep breath slowly, trying not to think about him anymore. Yet the warmth of his lips, even it lasted just for a second, was still puzzling her mind. She cursed herself because she knew that now she seemed so weak. And she caught up in his charm like every other girl in town. She was now 'one of those girls' who stupiditly fell for him.

_He got what he wanted_, she thought to herself. _Of course this was what he wanted since the beginning_; _he wanted me to fall for him because I was the only one who stood up against him._

Just as she was cursing herself, getting angrier, someone's voice made her get back to reality.

"Hi Bonnie Bennett." A man said and before she could even scream for help, his hand covered her mouth, silenced her. Then he put his arm around her waist and just like that, they were suddenly off the ground, _flying_.

Her eyes were wide open, watching the clouds and houses below her. She wanted to do a spell and get rid of the guy but she couldn't risk it when they were flying. She felt like throwing up so she decided to close her eyes. Then she became unconcious…

* * *

When she woke up, she found herself chained on a wall by her wrists, in a small room with only a table in it. The door opened and the man who kidnapped her got into the room with a smirk on his face. His gray eyes were staring at her in a scary way that made her heart beat faster.

"You seem excited of seeing me little witch, are you not?" His sarcastic voice was annoying. And the way he called her 'little witch' annoyed her much more. She never felt that way against Damon. Yes, he was so damn annoying and stupid maybe, but he never was like this.

She concentrated and gave him an aneurysm. He screamed so badly that made her feel better of his pain but then he started laughing.

"Your little spell won't work on me darlin'. I am an origin." He said and suddenly appeared in front of her. He kneeled next to her and put his hand on her face. "You look lovely."

She pulled her head back but he leaned closer, put his lips to her neck. He kissed her neck over and over again until she started crying silently.

"What? You didn't like it?" His voice was cold and he seemed to get angry.

Then he took his phone out from his jean pocket and dialed a number. After a few seconds a voice which was so familiar to Bonnie was heard from the other line.

"What now Damon?"

_Stefan_, she thought. Just then he answered Stefan.

"I'm not Damon, for sure. But I think I can tell you where Bonnie is." Suddenly, he put his hand to her thigh. "Son of a bitch" she whispered, disgusted. She fought her tears and kicked his stomach as hard as she could. But this pissed the vampire off and he stabbed a knife to her stomach. She screamed with pain, feeling so desperate and weak.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you!" Stefan yelled.

"You cannot kill me Stefan, so don't bother. If you want your BFF back, come and take." He said and hung up while Stefan was saying something. He put the knife out of her stomach as she screamed again.

"See? I always carry a knife with me so you better be nice to me little witch." He said, and left the room, laughing.

She concantrated on the wound to heal it, at least to take the pain away but it didn't work. She was losing blood and she was getting weaker every second. She suddenly remembered a conversation she had with Damon.

***Start of Flashback***

"_Witch." Damon called after me. I was about to leave the room._

_I stopped at the door, turning around to face Damon. "Yes?"_

"_Can we talk?" he asked, seemed a little uncomfortable._

"_Sure." I answered. I felt a little strange to be honest. What could he possibly wanted to talk to me about?_

_He closed the door behind us and appeared in front of me in a second. He was so close to me that made me feel anxious._

"_Don't be scared. I do not have any bad intensions." He said with an arrogant smile on his face._

_I folded my arms around my chest. "What do you want Damon?"_

"_I just… I just wanted to…" He coughed and went on. "I wanted to say thank you." _

_I narrowed my eyes. His behaviour was totally suspicious. "For what?"_

"_For everything." He responded._

_I sighed and rolled my eyes. "What's going on Damon?"_

"_Look, witch, we may not survive this and I just want to apologize for things I did to you… For all the troubles I caused and for making you suffer so… I am sorry."_

_I could feel my eyes opened wide. I must have been dreaming because the man in front of me didn't sound like Damon whatsoever._

"_What is this? A sale of indulgences?" I asked with an annoying voice. "You don't have to apologize or pretend to feel guilty. Not that you can feel something."_

_Just as I opened the door he grabbed my wrist and turned me to him. "Just once, don't be a judgey and take me serious." He said angrily._

_I just stared at him, looking directly into his eyes to find a trace of lie, but I couldn't. "What do you want me to say? Do you expect me to forgive you? Seriously?"_

"_No, little witch. I just want you to trust me on this. We're going to a war and even I may not survive this. I want you to trust me fully."_

_I sighed. "I anyway _do_ trust you Damon."_

_Damon's eyebrows arched. "What?"_

"_I trust you because I know that you'd do _anything_ for Elena. To keep her safe, to keep her on your side…" I said._

_His grip on her wrist tightened. "Why does everyone think that way? Can't you see that it's not just about _her_?"_

"_Damon…"_

"_I wanna protect you witch." He said and let me go. "But if you won't trust me, I don't know how I will do that."_

_I suddenly closed the space between us and looked in his ice blue eyes. "Why _me_ Damon?"_

"_Because…" He paused. _

"_Because..?"_

_He sighed and put his hand on my cheek which made me take a step back. What crap was he trying to do? _

"_Just trust me Bonnie. Don't judge it, don't dig it. Just trust me, purely."_

_I looked into his eyes, where I could see another side of him. The fact that he really felt somethings at that moment, scared me. He was supposed to keep joking, smirking and to stroll around with a stake on his hand, yelling "I'm gon' kill 'em all."_

_But here he was, standing in front of me, apologizing, thanking… It wasn't Damon. No. An alien must have taken his place instead of him. _

_I shook my head. "Damon, please. You were the only source making me smile a little bit by your arrogant behaviour and stupid smirks. Now you stand here, apologize… I mean, it is not you. Just be yourself. Be _Damon_."_

_Damon stared at me, said nothing. Then he slowly brought his hand closer to my. I wanted to step back, I really did but I couldn't. A strong power held me there, standing, wanting to feel the wamrth of his hand. I closed my eyes, feeling his hand caressing me cheek. His hand was soft, warm… I felt relieved all of a sudden, instead of yelling at him for touching me._

"_Damon! Bonnie! Are we not going?" Elena yelled from out of the room. He withdrew his hand as Elena rushed into the room. "It is not the right time to chat. Let's go." She ordered. I stared at Damon for one last time and we left the room._

***End of Flashback***

_Damon_, she thought. Even thinking his name made her feel a little more comfortable. Then an idea popped up in her mind. She could use her telepathic powers to reach Damon. But the problem was that she never used them before. She looked at the wound on her stomach, still trying to ease the pain as the vampire went into the room.

"Well well… Little witch using her powers. Interesting." He said, smirking.

"Go to hell." She snapped.

"Oh well, I can't. Since I can't die, there's no hell for me." His arrogance was annoying Bonnie so much.

"You see, they're gonna come for you. And do you have any idea what will happen then?" he asked and he kneeled down next to her. "I will kill them. One by one. As they killed Klaus. Our headmaster, my friend."

She suddenly understood everything. He was not going to kill Bonnie, not yet at least. He was going to wait for the others to come for her. Shortly; she was _a bate_.

"Yes darlin', you're a bate." He repeated, hearing her thoughts. Then he laughed and left the room.

Bonnie looked at her wound which was getting worse and worse and felt her weakness increasing. She wanted to sleep so badly but she wasn't going to do that since she knew she might not be able to wake up…

* * *

Stefan, Elena, Damon and Jeremy were at the boarding house, arguing about Bonnie being kidnapped.

"You were responsible of her for God's sake Damon!" Elena yelled at him.

"She went to garden herself, I didn't force her to do that!" Damon shot back.

"Stop it. Both of you." Said Stefan. "A man kidnapped Bonnie and didn't tell me where she was. But I know he'll contact us later again because it is obvious that she's a bate." His calm, cold voice irritated Jeremy.

"How can you be so calm? _She is kidnapped_. And that's all because of your stupid brother!" Jeremy yelled at Stefan as he found himself on the wall, with an arm on his neck.

"Don't you dare." Damon's eyes went pure black and his fangs appeared, wanting to drink Jeremy's blood until he dried.

"Jeremy! Damon!" Elena ran after them, grabbing Damon's arm. "Let him go!"

"What did you do to her Damon?" Stefan asked, pulling Elena back and pushing Damon to the other wall, away from Jeremy.

"I did nothing." He answered angrily.

"For one last time, what did you do to her?" Stefan asked, slowly walking towards Damon.

"I did _nothing_!" Damon snapped but then smirked, looking directly to Jeremy. "He's just jealous, right you sixteen-year-old _child_? Bonnie had a freaking nightmare which she couldn't even tell me, then hugged me, wanted to feel safe and just because she didn't want you to be by her side, you're trying to blame me for what happened! Control your testosterones you jerk!"

Elena's mouth dropped open and Stefan's eyes opened wide, looking both to Jeremy and Damon.

"You and _Bonnie_? _Hugged_?" Elena didn't even try to hide the disbelief in her voice while talking.

"Yes, Elena, we _hugged_." Damon's arrogant smirk became a wide smile on his face.

"Maybe that's why she left!" said Jeremy. "Maybe she regretted it! Maybe she just didn't want to see you again!"

"Or maybe, she just couldn't accept the fact that she kissed me afterwards!" Damon snapped back. This time, Stefan's mouth dropped open too. Jeremy's eyes opened wide and he started stammering.

"This—this… You're lying." He whispered. _Bonnie kissed him? What the hell?_

"Damon… What fucking crap are you talking about?" Stefan seemed to get angry as his phone started ringing. He grabbed the phone and opened it fiercely.

"Oh hi Stef. First of all, Bonnie is injured and losing blood every second. And I must tell you she still tries to ease her pain by her little spells which is making her weaker. So I suggest you to come as soon as possible."

"Tell me where you are." Stefan hissed.

"I'll text you. And by the way, don't even dare to bring Damon or Jeremy. I just want Elena to come, _by herself_."

"Without me, she's not going anywhere."

"Then Bonnie dies."

"You son of a bitch!" Damon yelled and snapped the phone out of Stefan's hand. "You hurt her one more time and I'll rip your throat off!"

"Oh, Damon, hi. Your little witch is in the room. Wanna hear her voice?" A door slammed on the other line. "Say hi to your boyfriend Bonnie."

"What boyfriend?" She responded. Her voice was so low and weak.

"Oh c'mon. You know exactly who I'm talking about." The vampire insisted.

There was a silence for a moment and then she whispered, "Damon?"

"Bonnie."

"Yeah you heard her voice, so she's still alive as you see. If Elena won't be here in fourty five minutes, she dies. And I mean it. You know I mean it Damon." The vampire hung up before Damon could swear at him.

"I'm gonna kill him." He said and left the room with three people staring at him as if he was crazy.

"Bonnie, wake up…" Someone's voice was calling her name, ordering her to wake up. She didn't recognize the voice but she knew that she was too tired to wake up.

"You shouldn't sleep." The voice said. And with a grip on her shoulder, she opened her eyes. The vampire was next to her.

"Not the right time to sleep, witch. They should see you alive." He said and smiled. His devilish smile was freaking her out every single time and she knew that she was going to die if Damon or Stefan were late. She also knew that it wasn't going to happen because of her blood lose but the vampire's blood thirst.

**A/N: So what's gonna happen next? None of them (except Bonnie) knows about the vampire's plan and the vampire is getting angry. Salvatore brothers still don't have a plan. Bonnie is on the each of dying and it seems like Salvatore brothers not gonna make it in time. Or are they..? Please review if u want me to continue! (:**


	5. Bonnie's Life At Stake

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything neither about the show, nor the books.**

**A/N: Me and my friend wrote this chapter together because I was really stuck with the story. I really thank her. And sorry for the long wait. Hope u guys enjoy this chapter! &English is not my native language so please if there's any grammar mistake, ignore it.**

Time was ticking yet they still haven't been able to come up with a plan. They knew that this was some sort of a trap and they knew that the son of a bitch was planning on killing them. The only thing they didn't know was how they could save Bonnie and avoid their death.

"We're running out of time." Said Jeremy, breaking the silence.

"Oh, really? Thanks for the notice Sherlock." Damon said sarcastically.

Jeremy shot Damon a devilish look and Damon responded by winking at him.

"Alright guys stop it. Bonnie's life at stake here." Said Elena.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Okay, enough of this crap. I'm going to meet with the bloodsucker. Are you kids coming?"

"But…" Elena said as Stefan interrupted her.

"We have no other choice. Damon's right. C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

They arrived to the place where the vampire texted. They were in the middle of the forest, in front of a small cabin. Elena was holding Stefan's hand tightly as they entered the cabin.

The vampire seemed to be nowhere. Damon was walking fast, not caring about the other three anymore. He had a stake in his hand; though he knew a simple wooden stake wouldn't kill an origin.

As they entered an empty room to look for Bonnie which was filled with her scent, they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Hello my friends."

They turned around and faced Elijah. _Fuck_, Damon thought. He was wondering when Elijah seriously was going to betray them.

"Hi Elijah." Stefan said coldly.

Just then, the other vampire and Bonnie appeared behind Elijah.

"I want Elena to come with me." Elijah demanded.

"You should already know that that's not gonna happen." Jeremy snapped.

Elijah suddenly appeared in front of Elena, grabbing her wrist. Stefan jumped on him as Damon jumped on the guy who was carrying Bonnie in his arms.

Elijah pushed Stefan with the back of his hand. He flew to the wall, crashing so badly.

Damon grabbed Bonnie's arm and took her away from the vampire. But then he realized his mistake when he felt a sudden pain shoot through his stomach. Bonnie's eyes widened with anger as she stabbed him in his stomach. If he hadn't dropped her to the floor, he could have been stabbed by his heart. _Damn that vampire_. Damon thought. _He must have compelled her_.

Damon fell on his knees as he was trying to take the stake out. Then he felt a second pain shoot through his back. The stake was so close to his heart. Damon panicked and he didn't know what to do. Bonnie was compelled by an origin; how the hell was he supposed help her? Espeacially when she didn't want to be helped.

Stefan was struggling, trying desperately to save Elena. He knew they didn't stand a chance but he couldn't give up. He couldn't let Elejah just take her away from him. Stefan finally sprung at Elijah one last time but sadly, he failed. Elijah hit him so hard that Stefan could feel his bones cracking inside of him. Elijah gave him one last look, smiling with victory. Then he took Elena and left. The other vampire went after them too. Leaving Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy behind.

Jeremy was trying to reach Bonnie but she wouldn't listen. Stefan helped Damon take the stakes out when he felt he was recovered enough to walk.

"That son of a bitch!" yelled Damon as he kneeled beside Bonnie and looked directly into her eyes. "Don't be scared and listen to what we say." He said, compelling her. She blinked a few times then sighed and fainted. Damon took her to the car, locked the doors of it so that she couldn't escape. And then with Stefan, they left, tracking Elena's scent.

* * *

When Bonnie opened her eyes, she found herself in a car, alone. She tried to get out of the car but couldn't.

Then she pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed a number she was forced to memorize.

"Oh hey Bonnie." The vampire answered.

"I think they're in. I'm in a car. Come, pick me up."

* * *

The force inside her was so strong that she couldn't resist it. She knew what she was doing was wrong and she felt the same pain with Damon when she stabbed him, yet she had no other choice but to obey the voice in her head.

A tear fell from her eye and found its way to her neck, trying to get rid of that poison feeling inside her heart.

Just then, the vampire came and broke the car's door. She got out of the car and hugged him, disgusted. But at the same time liking it.

"Good girl." The vampire caressed her hair as his fangs appeared.

"Hey, you pedophile!"

The vampire turned around and faced Damon. He seemed weak but willing to do anything to rescue Bonnie. Damon jumped at the vampire but in a second he found himself on the ground. While Damon was struggling with the vampire, Stefan was desperately trying to talk Bonnie into listening to him. Bonnie was trying to resist. Deep down, all she wanted to do was save Damon right now but something wouldn't let her. Her thoughts were like a force field.

"Bonnie! Listen to me! You were compelled. That son of a bitch is using you against us! Snap out of it!"

_I can't!_ Bonnie screamed at him from inside of her. She wished she could say it outloud but her lips wouldn't say the words. As if her body wasn't working for her anymore.

Bonnie looked at Stefan, hoping that he could find a way to help her. She closed her eyes, trying to hide her tears. When she opened them she saw Damon. He was on the floor, motionless. The vampire was going towards him with a devilish smirk.

_No._ Bonnie thought. _Leave him alone…_

Suddenly Bonnie felt this heat inside of her. She felt the urge to fight back; to fight, to damage, to kill.

"Stop!" Bonnie yelled.

The vampire turned his gaze to Bonnie, shocked.

"What did you just say?" he said, now walking towards her.

"I said stop… you son of a bitch." Said Bonnie as she made his vessels go pop in his little, dead brain. He stood there, feeling a very little pain, like a mosquito biting into his cold, hard skin.

"Aww, is the little witch trying to save her lover? How sweet. But you have to do better than that honey."

Damon jumped on him as Stefan did the same and Bonnie was trying to do better at her spells but she felt too weak. Just then Elena and Elijah got out of the cabin. Elijah's arm was wrapped around her neck. This was going to ruin everything.

"No, no, no…" said Elijah slowly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He moved his lips closer to Elena's neck. Stefan stopped immediately and locked his eyes with Elijah's.

"If you hurt her, I swear to God I will hunt you down." Said Stefan. Bonnie was with Damon, trying to make his pain go away with her spells.

"I admire your effort Stefan but as you know, things do not go the way you want them to around here. Your thoughts are worthless to me." Said Elijah. "Now be a good boy and leave with your brother and Jeremy, or else I will snap Elena's neck like a little twig."

"What do you want with me?" asked Bonnie.

"I need you… as a sacrifice." Elijah responded.

Damon held Bonnie's hand tightly and said "The hell you do. But here's the thing, you're not getting her or Elena."

"I already _have_ her." Said Elijah.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Said Damon with a smile on his face.

Suddenly there was a growling sound coming from behind Elijah. Before he got the chance to turn around, Tyler jumped on him and bit off a piece of his arm. Caroline quickly snatched Elena away and took her to Stefan. The other vampire was frozen. He was shocked at the sight of a werewolf chewing off Elijah's meat and he was also terrified.

Damon used this oppurtunity and staked the bastard right in his heart. But of course he didn't die because the stake was just wood. Though, it made them have the oppurtunity to escape. Jeremy appeared with Carol's car and got out of it. He anyway was the one who called Carol and Tyler at the very first place.

Bonnie was focused on the vampire, trying to kill him for good. She set him on fire but it was hard for her. The vampire started to scream. He tried to roll on the ground to put the fire off but the stake in his heart wouldn't let him. Then he stopped moving… he laid there on the ground without any movement.

"Is he dead?" asked Elena.

"I don't know. It can't be this easy to kill an origin." Said Stefan. The vampire was still burning on the ground and he still wasn't moving.

"Let's rip apart the bastard." Said Jeremy. "That way he would be gone for good."

Everyone turned to Jeremy with shocked faces.

"He's right." Said Damon. "We can't risk it, come on Stefan, let's do it."

Stefan had no choice but to help him. He didn't want the vampire to wake up and try to hurt Bonnie or Elena again so he had to.

Tyler was still ripping off little pieces of Elijah. Appearently he didn't want to take any chances either. Elijah was on the ground, moaning in pain. When he was done with Elijah, he helped Damon and Stefan ripping apart the other vampire. They were doing this as a simple job that they always do while Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were disgusted, not watching them.

Finally when everything was done, Tylr came and hugged Caroline. "Couldn't do it without ya." He said and took a deep breath to smell her beautiful flower scent.

Stefan and Elena were kissing and holding each other. Elena was trembling and she knew that she never needed Stefan as much as she did now.

Jeremy started walking towards Bonnie but when Damon saw that, he used his vampire speed to reach her first. Bonnie looked at him, not knowing what to do. Damon remembered their little kiss and wanted to continue that. Without asking her, he pulled her closer and kissed her. When his soft lips caressed hers, she felt like they were the only people left on earth. The woods, the cars were turning in front of her eyes so she closed her eyes and kissed him back. They hugged each other, feeling warm and comfortable. They needed nothing else anymore because they had each other.

Jeremy stood there, watching them. He knew that nothing could ever blow off the fire he felt inside him and no one could heal his wound in his heart. A tear fell down from his eye as he turned around and walked away to the car, not wanting to see them anymore.

Caroline, Tyler, Stefan and Elena were watching Bonnie and Damon in shock but they were so dragged away with the kiss that they didn't even notice four pair of eyes watching them…

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this! After this chapter, I'll focus more on their relationship but some mysterious things will keep happening too. You want more and want me to continue? Please review! **


End file.
